


Finding A Balance

by MaliciousScarecrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Depressed Percy Jackson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Night Terrors, Percy Jackson Needs a Hug, Sad Percy Jackson, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciousScarecrow/pseuds/MaliciousScarecrow
Summary: Percy has fallen into an endless void of depression, and he can't seem to find a way out. Poseidon has grown restless, begging Zeus to search for something to help his son. When the king of Olympus sees the Avengers, he asks for their help. How will Percy adjust to his new teammates and move on from his past? Or can he?Note: The story takes place after Age of Ultron. Pietro lives and Bucky will eventually join with Peter and Loki. There are scenes of self harm in this story.(from my other account on FanFiction.net - mightyglowpillow)





	1. Chapter One - Percy

The numbness was consuming; my senses were dull and clouded to the point where nothing could break through the fog. Except pain.

Pain let me know I was still here. It allowed my mind to release the pent up emotions I had kept secret for so long. It made me let go of my life; for just a little while, I felt free.

Looking down at my wrists, I mentally began counting the lines that littered the skin, but in all honesty, I couldn’t care less how many there were. As long as I felt something, I considered it a success for myself. After all, I deserve this for killing  
my friends.

Their deaths hit me hard. Every night I was forced to watch the bloodshed over and over and over again. Every single one. Even those whom I didn't know well brought me pain and regret, an overwhelming force of guilt. I actually forgot what it was like to have a family to stand with me. To love and aid me during our struggles. I can't remember the last time my smile wasn't forced or my eyes weren't so dead. But I will always remember them.

Nico, who was so brave to have respect for his power over life and death, when I couldn't bear to use my own attributes.

Leo, who was so broken but always managed to brighten up everyone else's day, when I couldn't even keep back tears when I was alone.

Jason, who was such a strong leader and always had a powerful aura surrounding him, when I now cower in fear if someone even enters a room.

Thalia, who was so fierce and vigilant she put lightning bolts to shame, while I am as dull as the clouds.

Piper, who was so calm and collected in times of peril, while I hyperventilate after I turn off the lights.

Frank, who believed in anything and kept spirits alive, when I now have lost my soul.

Hazel, who could understand and consider everything that crossed her path, while I am so lost and unfocused.

Annabeth, my love, who could always find a solution and make sure that her plans were set and solid, when I can't find a way out of this guilt and sorrow that consumes me.

Those were only a few of the ones I let down, the ones I have lost, the ones that I killed.

A knock jolted me out of my mind and back into the world. I quietly sat up in bed and slipped out of the sheets. Silently padding over to the cabin door, I wondered who would want to talk to me at this time.

I opened the door to see Chiron, my mentor, standing on the front porch. A quiver full of arrows was on his back, and a bow rested at his side.

"Percy, my boy," he said. "How.. How are you?"

A simple question, really, but I knew there was more meaning behind it. What he was really asking was if I was willing to come out of my dark cabin and actually interact with the campers. I didn't want to, but I hadn't eaten in about four and a half days. My stomach hurt.

Good, you worthless piece of shit. You deserve to feel a constant pain.

The voice in my head was right, but I needed to eat something. If I didn't, I was sure to die, and I didn't deserve death. That was too peaceful.

"I think I'm okay," I replied, my voice scratchy and quiet from no usage in days. "I think.. I think I'm gonna get something to eat and go to the beach for a while."

"Good, good," Chiron nodded. "That's very good, Percy. I myself am going to the archery range, would you like me to walk with you?" He glanced at my exposed wrists nervously.

He knew I did this to myself, but I never did anything too deep. As I've said, I don't deserve death. And he knows I think this.

"No thanks, Chiron," I said. "I think I want to be alone for a little bit longer."

He pursed his lips and sighed through his nose. "Very well. Just know that the gods wish to meet with you at five later this evening. Farewell, Percy."

He turned and trotted away in the direction of the forest. I looked at the sky and sighed tiredly. I had no idea what the gods wanted to talk to me about, but I really wished they would leave me alone for more than a week.

I go back inside my cabin and change into black skinny jeans and a dark blue shirt with long sleeves. Slipping on my sneakers, I walk out the door.

The sun was high in the sky and no clouds were in sight. I cringe at the light but still make my way to the dining pavilion. Around me, people stop their activities and stare at me. I probably look awful. What with the pale skin, dark bags, lifeless eyes, and tangled hair they'll think I'm not even sane, or human, for that matter.

Smells waft over to me like a beckoning call. My stomach ached at the prospect of nutrition and sustenance. I would deny it, of course, but I missed the taste of hamburgers and fruit other than apples and bananas.  
I walked through the pavilion and ducked my head to avoid the stares. Quickly, I snatched an apple and a bottle of water for later. I could hear my stomach growl in protest. I knew that I should have more, but I just couldn't eat more than my mind allowed me to eat.

My feet led me to the beach where I found a secluded spot nestled behind trees near the borders of camp. I looked at my apple and took a small bite out of it, the bland taste not at all satisfying. After a few moments, my stomach's pain dulled by a fraction and once it was mostly relieved, I stopped eating the apple. I didn't drink my water yet because I had a bottle yesterday (or was it the day before?) and I didn't deem it necessary at the moment. I would probably tuck it away in my cabin until tonight when I would drink maybe half of it.

The ocean was calm today, but I suspected that wouldn't last long because of the dark overcast hanging on the horizon. The water was a light blue in the sun but it gradually became darker the further out I looked. It reminded me of Piper's eyes; ever-changing and multi-colored, absolutely beautiful. I remembered when we would sit in the dining room on the Argo II together, telling each other stories about our parents and laughing about all the screw-ups we made in the past. I would give anything just to apologize about how bad I screwed up during the war.

But I can't. She's...

They’re all...

I tugged at my hair and tried not to scream in agony. I don't cry, I won't, it does nothing but show your weakness. And I refused to let anyone else down because of that.

"Percy."

My head whipped up to look at my father. He stood ankle deep in the water. He was donned with his usual fisherman's look, a Hawaiian shirt, khakis, and tan sandals. The usual twinkle in his eye wasn't there, but replaced by pity. I did my best not to glare at him; I can't stand those looks.

"I heard there's going to be a meeting on Olympus today. And I'm supposed to attend?"

He nodded. "But there is a small change in plans."

I don't react. "Oh?"

He swallowed. "Yes. We figured you wouldn't want to anticipate the meeting with worry so we moved the meeting."

I was a little confused. Since when do the gods care about the demigods like this?

"To when?" I asked.

"Now."

I sighed and looked down at the sand. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

My father holds out his hand and I reluctantly take it. He gives me a small, remorseful smile before I close my eyes and we teleport. When I open my eyes, I'm met with the gazes of thirteen Olympians. I mentally prepared myself for whatever may happen, but I knew that no matter what, I wouldn't like it.

"Perseus."

My eyes snapped to the king of the gods, Zeus. His face was stoic but I thought I could see a sliver of sadness as he looked at me.

"I know you must be tired of these meetings-"

"He's not the only one," Apollo huffed.

Zeus shot a glare at the sun god and continued.

"As I was saying, I, or we, have an idea of how frustrated you are and how... difficult things have been, lately."

Poseidon squeezed my hand and I flinched at the pressure, pulling my hand from his grasp. I kept my eyes on Zeus as I spoke.

"You could say that."

He inhaled through his nose. "Yes, well. We think we might have a solution."

"Solution?" I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms. "To what?"

"Percy," Hestia had stood from her hearth and approached me. She looked at me with concerned but still fierce eyes. "How are you coping lately?"

I was silent. Surely, they couldn't know about...

I looked down at my shoes and murmured out, "I've been doing alright."

"Liar."

I bit my lip and refused to look at either Apollo or Hades, who had both called me out.

"Percy," Hestia placed her hand on my cheek and tilted my head up so I could meet her eyes. "Let me see your arms."

I backed away from her in fear. No. No. No, no, no, NO. How could they know?

How could they-

"Perseus."

I closed my eyes as tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. I tried to block out the repressed memories. They're tricking me, they have to be. Unless...

I slowly looked up at Zeus. His face was still stoic but concern definitely shone in his eyes.

"You've been spying on me... haven't you?"

He sighed. "Perseus-"

"I should've known," I muttered. "I should've known you wouldn't have respected my wishes. That you wouldn't simply do as I asked. That you wouldn't ever respect me or any other demigod who has done anything to help you."

The room became quiet as my words echoed through the halls, through their minds. They must be furious with me for saying such things, but I didn't care. How could I? They certainly didn't and no matter how much they would refuse to admit it, I was right. They never did anything to help their children. They don't understand the meaning of family or real love or anything human. But how could I expect so much of them even when they expect everything from me.

"Percy?"

I looked to her. The mother of my dead love.

"We know, or, well, I know," Athena ignored the glares thrown at her. "That we haven't been the best... relatives of yours, but we think we have found a group that can take our place."

Take their place? What is that supposed to mean?

"Meaning that we found you some babysitters, punk," Ares rolled his eyes at my confused expression.

Poseidon gave him a death glare as I tried to figure out what that meant.

"So you found me, what, therapists?"

Hermes flinched. "No, no, not therapists. But it is a form of therapy. They understand what total war is. And they can help you cope with the trauma."  
I was angry. Since when did they care? Since when did they decide to actually do something for one of their descendants?

But then, I considered it. Maybe, like Athena said, they could be a... a real family?

Before the voice in my head could erase that thought, I managed to speak for myself.

"Who do you think could fix me?"

Zeus straightened himself and stood, then shrunk down to a six-foot-two man. He approached me and looked at me in the eyes.

"The group is known as the Avengers."


	2. Chapter Two - Tony

From the moment I saw the pair standing on the balcony of my tower, I knew it would be a weird day.

I had gone to bed late last night, not because of experiments, but because of the team bonding everyone had committed to. The Avengers decided to have a get-together and finally know each other a little better. Bottles were downed, laughs were heard, and it was a fun night for everyone. Even Vision, who had a surprising amount of wit just as JARVIS did, had a great time. I fell asleep with a smile I hadn't felt on my face in a long time. It was... nice.

Then I woke up all too quickly and things just had to get strange. For one thing, Clint and Natasha had slept in, which never happens. Wanda was up early, an even bigger perplexity. And Bruce was out grocery shopping, and that took the prize.

And finally, the people on our balcony.

At first, I thought Thor had brought some friends with him during his scheduled visit today, but there was no yelling or loud noises meaning he wasn't here quite yet, plus the guy outside was certainly not Thor.

"Steve?"

Said captain glanced at me from his paper and morning coffee. He saw my expression and followed my gaze. He blinked.

"Thor?"

"I don't think so," I said. "Do you hear him anywhere?"

Steve sighed and set down his coffee and newspaper. He looked at the two strangers and pursed his lips. "Want to interrogate them now or-"  
"Yeah, let's just see what they want and what will make them go away."

"Make who go away?"

Wanda entered the room with an apple in her hand and a curious expression on her face. I gestured to the doors leading to the open air and she bit into her apple. She suddenly stopped and set her apple on the island counter.

"I can't read them."

Steve and I nervously gave a glance at each other and then returned our gaze to the pair. I knew what we were both thinking. What now? We had already saved the world a few times, what did people want with us now? But I had the feeling that these were not ordinary people. They were something much more powerful.

I sighed. "Should I get the Iron Legion or..."

"No," Steve said. "Let's just see what they want."

Steve led Wanda and I out the doors and the people have not turned around yet. We approached until we were three yards away. Close enough for private communication but far enough to prepare for an attack. They still didn't even glance our way. I looked at what they were wearing and was highly confused.

The man was in Hawaiian attire and looked like a fisherman of some sort. He had unruly black hair and, from what I could tell, a small beard. His left hand gripped the railing and his right hand was in his pocket. He gazed over the city with something I couldn't quite place. It wasn't sadness but more like regret. The woman to the right was in business clothing. She had a dark blue skirt that hugged her thighs and ended at her knees. A light blue blouse was covered by a gray sweater. Her blonde hair blew in the slight wind of the morning. She held her hands in front of her and stood with poise but I could tell there was also a slight slump to her posture.  
"You are the Avengers, yes?"

The man had spoken. His voice was much like Steve's: kind but asking for respect.

Steve seemed to understand this. "Yes, sir. Is there a reason behind your... appearance?"

The man chuckled softly and turned, my own brown eyes met with green. A small smile that did not reach his eyes graced the man's face. "Yes, our apologies, but this is urgent."

Steve stiffened. "What can we do for you?"

The man looked to the woman and she looked at him, and I got a glimpse of a smooth face and gray eyes. She nodded and turned to us.

"Do you know of the Greek and Roman myths?"

I tried not to reveal my confusion and neither did Steve nor Wanda reveal theirs.

"Yes, we know of them," Steve looked them over. "Why does that matter?"

"There is no need to be defensive, Captain," the woman raised a hand in a calming manner. "We only wish to explain that they are real, and we, the Olympians, have a... problem."

The man glared at his company. "I would hardly call my son a problem, Athena."

My eyebrows raised. "Woah, wait a minute. You're Athena? As in goddess of wisdom Athena?"

She nodded then glanced at the man apologetically before she continued.  
"My apologies, Poseidon, I did not mean to affront you. But yes, I am Athena. This is Poseidon, god of the seas. And the council of Olympus has been distressed for several days. As a group, we believe you can help us."

"And how are we to know you are actually who you say you are?" Wanda stepped forward, meeting them with a challenge in her stance.

The woman, Athena, narrowed her eyes. "I think it best if you would not doubt the gods of Olympus, Ms. Maximoff-"

"No, Athena," Poseidon stepped between them. "The girl has a fair point." He looked to Steve and I. "Where is your god of thunder? I thought he would be here."

"Thor is currently on Asgard," I said. "Said he needed to meet with his father about something."

Poseidon nodded then looked to the sky. "Hermes, could you-"

"He'll be here shortly, uncle." A voice spoke from behind me. I turned around sharply and was suddenly face to face with a thirty year old man. He had short, salt and pepper hair and blue eyes. He was texting on his phone with one hand while the other held a staff with two snakes wrapped around it. He pushed the final key and I assume he sent a text to someone, then his eyes went to Poseidon and Athena before acknowledging me. He rolled his eyes and I felt my chest swell in anger and agitation. What was I to him? A rodent?

"When should I bring him, uncle?" he asked. "Hephaestus has given him everything he needs and he is currently talking with Hestia, Artemis, and Hera."

Poseidon tensed at the last name spoken and a scowl flashed across his face. "Not yet, we still have much to explain."

"Yeah, and why should we listen to you?"  
Everyone looked to me in surprise. I felt all eyes prodding into my skin, but I didn't care.

"I mean, we just finished up a war, in case you didn't know, and frankly? I want some time to breathe and relax. We do not need more trouble to deal with, and you're right: Wanda does have point. How are we supposed to believe that you really are the gods of Olympus? Those are myths. The gods don't exist, so how can you expect-"

I was suddenly slammed back onto the floor with a trident pointed at my throat. I looked up to see Poseidon glaring at me, his eyes like dark hurricanes and full of anger.

"You dare call my son trouble when you do not even know who he is or what he has done for this world? You dare to assume he is not worth your time? Hear me now, mortal, you know nothing of him. You have no right to make such accusations. Give me one reason why I shouldn't impale you now."

His voice sent shivers down my spine and I heard thunder rumbling in the distance. He glanced at the sky and glared even harsher. "My brother think it unwise to kill you. I do not care for you, but you will help my son."

I nodded. He stepped back and took the trident away from my neck. I got up with as much dignity as I could muster. Steve looked at me as if saying, Bad move, Tony. I could feel my cheeks flush.

Wanda looked at Poseidon with curiosity clear in her eyes. "So, you are gods?"

He took a calming breath and smiled gently as he nodded. "Yes, Ms. Maximoff. We are the Greek gods of Olympus. Not all of them, of course, but the council of the Olympians will be here soon."

"Olympians?" Steve asked. "As in the twelve major gods?"

"Yes," Hermes replied. "Well, fourteen, actually. Two of our eldest gods were added very recently due to Poseidon's son." 

Steve's eyebrows knitted together. 

"I'm sure the boy will tell you soon enough,” Hermes continued. “You will take him in, won't you?"

Poseidon glanced at me with a raised eyebrow. I bit my lip and looked at Steve who was looking right back at me.

"We should get the team out here."

I nodded. "FRIDAY, could you tell everyone to meet on the balcony? Tell them it's-" I glanced at Poseidon. "-urgent."

"Sure thing, boss." Came the reply.

Clint, Natasha and Pietro arrived immediately after FRIDAY went silent. I sent them a puzzled look.

"We were watching you from inside," Natasha explained. "Didn't know of it was safe to come out or if you wanted us with you."

I nodded just as Bruce, Vision, Sam, and Rhodey came onto the balcony. Bruce had a look of weariness on his face while Sam and Rhodey were stoic. Vision was.. Vision.

Poseidon addressed them all as they came into our little circle. "Thank you all for joining us; we apologize if we woke you this morning, but this is necessary."

Rhodey stood by me and sized the sea god up. "And you might be...?"  
"Poseidon, god of the seas."

Rhodey blinked. "Right."

"Wait a minute," Pietro said. "You- you are the Greek god Poseidon?"

A nod.

"So, the gods exist?"

Another nod. Pietro frowned, obviously confused.

"Prove it, then." Sam crossed his arms.

Athena's head snapped towards him much like an owl. She glared at him and stepped away from the railing. "Why should we prove it? You ought to be on your knees praising us for all we have-"

"Lady Athena."

A deep voice spoke from above us. Our heads tilted up to see Thor, in all his glory, slowly descending. His eyes were calm as opposed to the usual spark. His cape nearly smacked my face right before he dropped onto the balcony.

Athena straightened herself and the glare softened. "Thor. There you are."

The thunder god nods and then, to our astonishment, kneels in front of the three. 

"My apologies, Lords and Lady. I did not know of your arrival until moments ago."

"And we did not know we would be here." Poseidon smiled. "Rise, Thor. You know better."

Thor grinned and stood. He held his hand out and Poseidon took it. "How is your son Asgard has heard so much about?"

The smile slipped off Poseidon's face. "He- well, he... he's not doing very well lately. I'm sure you've heard of the Giant War, but, unfortunately, my son was the only one of the Seven to survive."

By now, Thor had a ghastly look and aura around him. He looked to Athena and Hermes for confirmation. They nodded solemnly, and Thor looked back to Poseidon.

"I'm very sorry, friends," Thor said. "If there is anything I can do-"

"That is actually why we are here." Hermes switched his staff to his other hand and walked closer to us. "We need your help concerning a hero."

"This boy- no." Athena put her hand on Poseidon's shoulder. "This warrior has seen too much to handle. He understands what it is like to be in total war, but he does not know how to cope with loss of loved ones. We hope each of you could help the hero in your own ways. He may be young, and you might not accept him at first, but he is not to be underestimated."

Silence fell over the group. No one shifted or moved, and from below I could hear the sounds of traffic and life. And suddenly, I felt bad for this kid. He couldn't have the normal life he probably wanted and this could be his one shot at a real family. A real home. From being around only three of the Olympians I could tell that they either didn't have the time or heart for him, or they just wanted their hero back to defend them and face more horrors on their account.

I looked at Steve. He caught my gaze and I felt myself nod. He smiled softly, and turned back to the god of the seas.

"We'll help him."

Poseidon gave a wide smile. "Thank you. Thank you, Avengers. You have no idea how much this matters, but thank you."

Hermes had a sad smile while Athena looked visibly relaxed. I shifted my gaze to my team and was satisfied to see them all with smiles or looks of approval on their faces. I internally sighed in relief.

Poseidon looked up to the sky once more. "We're ready."

And with a blinding flash, another figure appeared next to Poseidon.

"Um, hi."


	3. Chapter Three - Steve

To say I was a little surprised was an understatement, to say the least. This kid was, well, a kid. At least sixteen.

His head was down so I could only see his mop of raven hair. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt with black jeans and sneakers. I frowned as he started to fidget under our stares. He reached into his pocket and I narrowed my eyes as he pulled something out.

A pen.

He began playing with the pen as he tried to avoid eye contact with anyone. His hands were pale, with long fingers and calluses. No doubt he could wield a weapon of some sort. With his head down, it was hard to tell how tall he was, but he looked to be six feet.

"Percy?"

The kid looked up, and I almost wished he hadn't.

His eyes were so dark. At one point they were probably as bright as the sun, but they were now a dull, murky green. Behind them I could see fear. Fear and regret. The eyes of a soldier on a battlefield. His cheeks were hollow and his lips were chapped and scabbed in some places like he bit them too much.

"Yes, Father?"

He was quiet, too, and very timid when he spoke.

Poseidon frowned at the name he was called. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Percy tensed. "Do I have to give all my... Titles?"

"Not if you don't want to."

Percy sighed and looked down at the pen again before observing us. When his eyes passed over me, I felt a small shiver go through my spine. I'm sure my team felt the same thing.

He held out his hand to me. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

He gave a small smile which I returned. "Steve Rogers, or Captain America."

He winced. "Forgive me for this, but I've never heard of the Avengers. Which one are you?"

I had to admit, I was a little shocked. A teen that has never heard of the Avengers before?

"The one with the shield. Decked out in red, white, and blue."

Percy gave a small laugh. "Should've been obvious, huh? Sorry about that."

I shook my head. "That's alright."

"Yeah, not really, Cap. No offense, Percy."

I gave Tony a glare and he raised a mocking eyebrow. Percy blushed but smiled.

"And you might be?"

Tony grinned. "Tony Stark: genius, billionaire, not so much of a playboy anymore, philanthropist. Otherwise known as the Invincible Iron Man."  
Percy tilted his head. "Are you the one that flies around in a flashy suit with flashy beams of energy?"

Tony nodded, satisfied. "So, you know about me?"

The teen shrugged. "You're the only one who's outfit gives me a headache, but you're personality seems to do that on its own."

Poseidon laughed. I couldn't help but chuckle as Tony gaped at Percy. Sam and Pietro were laughing as well, Clint and Natasha were struggling to hide smiles, and Wanda did her best to cover up her giggles. Rhodey seemed a little confused but had a glint in his eyes that said he liked this kid.

Tony suddenly seemed to snap out his trance and pouted, glaring at Sam and Pietro. Thor stepped forward with a large smile and held out his hand to Percy. Percy looked a little wary as he raised his own hand.

"It is an honor, young Perseus, to finally meet you." Thor nodded towards the teen. "Asgard has heard many stories about you. You are a true legend to all."

Percy blushed and hesitantly took Thor's arm. He winced as Thor applied pressure to his forearm and my eyebrows knit together.

Was he hurt? 

I glanced at Poseidon who had a neutral look on his face as Percy gingerly pulled away from Thor.

"Thank you, but I wouldn't call myself a legend to anyone." Percy shrugged before looking away from us.

Thor chuckled. "The stories also speak of your modesty."  
The black haired teen sighed and turned to his father. "How does Asgard know about me and how much do they know about me?"

Poseidon gave a sheepish grin. "Hermes enjoys his gossiping as much as Aphrodite-"

"Hey!" Hermes glared at the sea god.

"-and as to how much, well... They don't know the end results of your most recent battle."

"And just how recent is that?" Natasha had a suspicious gleam in her eyes.

Percy flinched at the question and Athena put her hand on his shoulder. "Two weeks and three days ago."

"What!" Tony shrieked. "What battle? There was nothing going on here! What do you mean two weeks?"

"True that there was nothing going on in New York City, but there were incidents in California, Long Island, Alaska, Greece, and as well as those, there were..." Athena glanced at Percy. "Disturbances in areas of the godly world. There wasn't anything too noticeable for the mortal eye to see other than earthquakes, fallen glaciers, and storms."

"All focused around said areas, yes?" Clint asked.

Hermes nodded. "Naturally."

Above us, thunder sounded as if the sky warned us of an upcoming storm. Poseidon, Hermes, and Athena took a look at the sky and glared.

Percy licked his lips anxiously. "You have to go, don't you? But I thought the other Olympians were coming."

Poseidon gave a small smile. "You know Zeus too well, son. As for the others, the gods are very busy. I'm sure something came up that had to be taken care of."

"Well, actions do speak louder than words."

Another roll of thunder sounded much louder than the first and Poseidon grinned.

"Don't push your luck, Percy."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I think you're a little late for that."

I frowned as there seemed to be a lot more behind that statement then let on. 

The god of the ocean patted his son's shoulder with a faded smile.

"Don't get into too much trouble."

"I think you should know that trouble practically stalks the kid, Uncle P." Hermes said as he ruffled Percy's hair gently. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Olympus wishes you luck, Percy Jackson," Athena said. "And I know your friends would want the best for you, for I know I wish this, too."

Percy had a sad look in his eyes as Athena spoke, but he nodded his head softly and mumbled out a 'thank you, Lady Athena.'

Poseidon, Hermes, and Athena backed away towards the edge of the balcony as Hermes said, "You might want to avert your eyes for a second."

Percy turned his head away from the gods and I could see a tear threatening to spill out of his eye and I suddenly felt bad for him. His father and family were leaving him with strangers that knew nothing about him except his name. Percy saw me looking at him with what must've been an expression he didn't like because he glared at me and harshly rubbed the tear away.

As soon as I saw a faint glow, I knew I had to turn away. I quickly switched my gaze to the floor behind me as the glow grew blinding and then vanished. When I turned back around, the gods were gone.

There was a moment of silence and I watched as Percy turn back and look at the spot where the gods were. He had a disappointed and forlorn look that quickly disappeared as he turned back to us. A red flush crawled up his neck.

“I hate to ask this of you guys so early into our meeting, but do you, uh, have a bathroom I could use really quickly?”

The question was simple, and I wasn’t sure why he seemed so shy to ask, but he appeared to grow smaller the longer we stared at him.

Thankfully, Clint sobered up and smiled. “Right inside. Come on, it’s a little cold out here anyways.”

The teen shot the archer a grateful look and followed him inside the tower. I looked over my team once and then headed after the two. Clint and Percy had disappeared down the hall. The moment the sound of a door clicked shut echoed down the hall, Natasha spoke first. 

“I’m all for helping people out, but I have to ask if this is really authentic. We really shouldn’t be accepting literal strangers into the tower like this, and our living quarters at the very least.”

“I have to side with Agent Romanoff on this matter,” Vision spoke up with his hands held behind his back. “While I did not detect any irregular heartbeats or significant signs of lying, I searched for any background on any of the visitors.”

He looked at each of us expectantly.

Tony motioned his hand forward in a ‘go on’ gesture. “And?”

“There wasn’t a single ounce of information on the three ‘gods.’ However-”

“What do you mean? Did you check SHIELD? HYDRA? Government documents? Grocery store receipts?” Sam took a few steps forward, away from the window.

“Anything and everything accompanied with facial recognition and names.” Vision looked down at the floor in defeat. “I found nothing.”

“How is that even possible?” Wanda asked. Clint had joined the room again and stood by her and Pietro. “There must be something… they can’t just not exist.”

“The three gods would disagree with you, but as I was saying, I gathered much more information on the young boy.”

Rhodey folded his arms over his chest. “What all is there?”

Vision took a breath and sighed. “He has had a… colorful record. Many schools expelled him for incidents he was involved in and he has caused explosions in some of those schools and monuments, specifically the St. Louis Arch. He has disappeared off the grid only to reappear across the country or across the Atlantic Ocean in different European countries. Also, several cases in which he was spotted reported him having an assortment of weapons from a baseball bat to various firearms. He claims to have been kidnapped when he was only twelve with two companions and has recently disappeared for a total of ten months.”

No one spoke. I looked at Natasha and saw her with an alarmed and defensive expression. She saw me looking at her and glanced back at Vision. “And how old is he?”

“I’m sixteen years old, but I’m almost seventeen.”

I whipped around with my hands clenched into fists and body in a fighting position. Percy was standing in the doorway, shoulders tense but otherwise unfazed. His eyes were staring with no emotion, but his lips were turned upwards in the slightest way. The edges of his face, his hairline, was damp as if he splashed water on himself. 

Natasha drew her gun from an unknown holster and pointed it at the teen. “You want to tell us who you really are, kid?”

Percy winced at the nickname but sighed. “I really wish I had good luck for once.”

Pietro stepped towards the assassin with her weapon drawn. “Hold on, Natasha, we need to give him a fair saying. Let him speak.”

“I’m not moving my gun if that’s what you’re implying, Maximoff.”

Pietro looked to Clint for assistance. Clint looked conflicted, but then stepped in front of Nat but not in front of her gun. 

“You remember how I gave you a chance to speak?”

She scowled. “If this is what you’re asking for me to pay you back with then-”

“No, Tasha.” He shook his head. “You know I wouldn’t do that. I’m asking you to consider he may have been in your shoes or someone else’s.”

“I assure you, Natasha,” Thor began. “Perseus is a hero just as we are and has reasons for his past choices.”

Nat looked at him, then lowered the gun. 

“He has five minutes without the gun.”

Wanda suddenly perked up. “Perseus-”

“Percy, please,” the teen said. “My full name makes me feel weird.”

Wanda nodded. “Percy, would you be willing to let me read your mind and-”

“No.”

Natasha’s hand twitched.

Rhodey raised an eyebrow. “‘No?’”

Percy shook his head. “I’d rather not risk her seeing anything that doesn’t have to do with proof. I have some personal things I would like to keep personal, and I’m sure all of you could understand that. If there was a way to block out certain memories for certain, I’d agree, but seeing as I don’t know the extent of your abilities and the fact that these memories are… jarring, I don’t want to risk anything.”

A moment went by before Bruce nodded in agreement. “Well, that does make sense. Would a physical be better? I could trace your cells and blood for anything we might not recognize.”

Percy rubbed at his forearms as if they itched. “What all does the physical involve?”

“We would only do what you are comfortable with, most coming from a standard annual examination, and a few other tests.” Bruce adjusted his glasses and gave a soft smile. “Just think of it as a trip to your friendly doctor.”

Percy’s lips turned up. “Yeah… okay. I have powers, too, so-”

Percy raised a hand and flicked his wrist. Water emerged like a snake from the sink and swirled to make a hand. Percy waved his own hand, and the water copied. 

Pietro was the first to say anything as everyone was in a silent shock. “That is so cool. I wish I could do that.”

Percy slowly waved his hand in the direction of the sink, and the water was a snake again, slithering into the drain.

The teen looked back at Natasha. “Are we cool?”

Natasha looked at him and slowly slipped the gun into its holster. She smirked. “Sure. For now.”


End file.
